les huit survivants
by Natulcien Isilra
Summary: Konoha a été détruit. Il ne reste que huit ninjas encore en vies. Tsunade, pour sauver Konoha décide de sceller son âme dans un arbre et ce pendant douze années. Malheureusement à son retour elle découvre que Konoha et les huit survivants ont bien changé.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Edit : **Je vais essayer d'être régulière dans la publication des chapitres, et surtout si jamais vous avez des remarques,

qu'elles soient positive ou négative, n'hésitez pas, au contraire c'est très enrichissant pour l'auteur.

** Prologue**

- Nous devons faire quelque chose et vite ! Dit la voix d'un jeune homme blond.

- Naruto, que veux tu faire ! Konoha est bientôt entièrement détruit !

- Peut-être, mais au moins, on mourra en se sacrifiant pour notre village ! Tu comprends Sakura ?

- Dans ce cas, faisons comme tu l'entends ! On fonce dans le tas !

Les derniers ninjas encore en vie et en bonne santé s'avancèrent courageusement vers l'armée ennemie. On pouvait lire de la peur dans les yeux émeraudes de le jeune fille aux cheveux roses et de l'angoisse sur le visage crispé de Naruto. C'est alors que sans réfléchir fonça sur ses ennemis en hurlant :

- Pour le victoire de Konoha !

Tous les ninjas présents à ses côtés répetèrent ses paroles. C'était le cri d'espoir d'une bataille perdue d'avance. Naruto vit Sakura disparaitre de sa vue sous l'explosion d'un parchemin, puis il vit Shikamaru, Lee, Kiba, Shino et d'autres de ses amis mourir. Il poussa un hurlement de rage. Il aperçut Neji et Hinata se faire capturer par leurs ennemis. C'était peine perdue. Même Tenten avait déserté, elle qui croyait à la victoire de Konoha. Sai, qui se battait avec acharnement se fit également capturer, quant à Ino, elle s'était volatilisée. Tout était perdu... Naruto sentit une corde passer autour de son cou et un homme dit :

- Hey ! Les gars ! Je l'ai eu ! Cette fois, il est à nous !

De toute façon, Konoha était mort. Cela ne servait désormais plus à rien de continuer de se battre.

Un jeune homme aux yeux rouge et aux cheveux noirs observait en silence le triste spectacle qui se dessinait à ses yeux. Sa veangence était enfin accomplie : il avait détruit Konoha. Un homme surgit derrière lui. Madara Uchiwa.

Nous avons détruit Konoha. Il ne reste plus rien. Les derniers survivants se sont ralliés à notre cause. Désormais, ce village vous appartient.

- Est-ce que tu as capturé Naruto ?

- Evidemment.

- Est-ce que certains de ses amis ont survécu ?

Nous avons capturés Hinata Hyuuga et son cousin Neji. Malheureusement, celui qui porte le nom de Sai à réussit à s'échapper. Une fille aux macarons a également prit la fuite avec une fille aux cheveux blonds. Quant à Sakura Haruno, nous pensons qu'elle est décédée mais nous n'avons malheureusement retrouvé aucune trace de son corps donc nous ne sommes sûrs de rien.

- Voulez-vous que nous retrouvions ces fugitifs ?

- Non, je n'en vois pas l'utilité. De toute façon, ils ne représentent plus aucune manace.

- Bien, vous savez, j'attends toujours une récompense.

- Je te l'accorderai plus tard. Et attendant, je veux que tous les visages des Hokages gravés sur la pierre soitent détruits. Je veux voir mon visage à leur place.

- Ce sera fait, soyez-en sûr.

Madara partit comme il était venu, laissant Sasuke seul dans ses pensées. Il devait installer de nouvelles loies à Konoha et pas n'importe les quelles.

Une femme blonde, meurtrie par les coups qu'elle avait reçus marchait en direction d'un arbre. Elle ne devait pas mourir. Pas maintenant du moins. Elle devait sauver Konoha quoiqu'il n'en coûte. Après tout, elle avait éé l'hikage du village pendant de nombreuses années. Elle cracha du sang et dit :

- Je... Je sauverai Konoha !

C'était ça sa mission. On lui avait dit que certains des meilleurs ninjas comme Sai, Neji, Ino, Naruto, Hinata et Sakura étaient paraît-il encore en vie. Avec un peu de chance, elle réussirai à convaincre elle-même Sasuke de les rejoindre, même si c'était probablement peine perdue. Avec son sang, elle inscrivit des signes sur l'arbre se trouvant en face d' elle et dit :

- Par le sceau des âmes maudites, je scelle mon âme dans cet arbre !

Elle savait que c'était la dernière solution possible. Elle savait que pendant douze années, elle serait immobile, comme morte, mais elle l'acceptait, c'était le prix à payer. Ils revienderaient et ensemble, ils tueraient Madara. Oui, ils devaient le tuer. Elle sentit son âme se séparer de son corps et entra à l'intérieur du tronc. Le corps de Tsunade était mort mais son âme vivait à l'intérieur de l'arbre. Elle devait être patiente car dans douze années, elle serait enfin libre. Libre de pouvoir redonner vie à Konoha avec l'aide de ses alliés : les huit survivants.


	2. Chapter 1 : Le démon sort de sa cellule

Douze années... Douze années qu'il était enfermé dans cette prison. Douze années qu'il espérait que Sai ou même Sakura viennent le délivrer. Si seulement ils étaient venus... Eux ou n'importe qui d'autre, peu lui importait. De temps à autre, il avait le droit de sortir de sa cellule mais ce n'était pas pour se dégourdir les jambes. Loin de là ! Il l'offrait enspectacle, le torturait jusq'à ce qu'il perde connaissance. Les gens autour riaient tandis que lui souffrait. Il ne savait pas si Sasuke savait ce que Madara lui faisait subir car il n'est pas venu une seule fois. Sasuke... lui qui avait imposé de nouvelles loies. Toi qui avait fait graver ton visage dans la pierre. Lui, qui avait même oublié ses anciens amis. Sasuke devait revenir !

Enfin, elle fut libéré de son sceau ! Elle avait attendu pendant tant d'années ! Elle mit une longue cape à capuche pour que personne ne la reconnaisse. Maintenant, elle devait commencer ses recherches pour retrouver les huit survivants. Un vieil homme passa devant elle alors qu'elle l'interpellait :

- Monsieur ! Excusez-moi ! Pourrais-je savoir où se trouve Uzumaki Naruto ?

L'homme eu l'air apeuré et méfiant.

- Aujourd'hui, tout le monde sait qu'il a été jeté en prison par le nouvel Hokage Sasuke Uchiwa.

- Merci, il est bien dans la prison ?

- Non, l'Hokage le garde enfermé dans une pièce chez lui. Vous savez, il habite dans l'ancien bureau où logait cette très chère Tsunade qui est à présent décédée...

Une lueur de tristesse se dessina dans son regard ajouta d'une voix tendue :

- En tout cas, je ne sais pas d'où vous sortez, mais tout le monde sait cela aujourd'hui !

- Merci, encore pour ces informations. On va dire que j'ai été dans le coma pendant très longtemps.

- Oh ! Dans ce cas je vous souhaite bonne chance ! Nombreuses sont les personnes à avoir mis fin à leurs jours en voyant se qu'est devenu Konoha.

Elle remercia une dernière fois le viellard et partit pour libérer Naruto de sa prison.

L'Hokage s'ennuyait profondément depuis qu'il avait accompli sa vengeance. Avant il avait un but, mais aujourd'hui, il n'en avait plus aucun. Il n'avait pas trouvé de nouvelle raison de vivre. En fin de compte, la seule chose qui le maintenait en vie, c'était de savoir que Naruto était prisonnier à jamais dans une cellule sombre et humide.

Tsunade arriva enfin devant son ancien bureau. Pour ne pas se faire remarquer, elle devint invisible. Elle passa à travers les murs d'étage en étage. L'invisibilité et le fait de pouvoir faire passe-muraille éaient les seuls et rares avantages de cette dangereuse technique. Elle se rendit dans chaque pièce en espéant y trouver Naruto. Elle vit alors un homme blond, recroquevillé sur lui-même, la tête sur les genoux. La femme fut choquée de voir celui qui avait toujours voulu devenir Hokage dans cet état-là. Toujours de manière imperceptible, elle traversa les barreaux de la cellule et appela :

- Naruto !

Le jeune homme sursauta. Il croyait qu'il était devenu fou mais la voix l'appela à nouveau.

- Naruto !

Il se leva brusquement. Non, il n'était peut-être pas devenu fou, finalement. Quelqu'un l'appelait réellement.

- Qui est là ? Répondez !

Tsunade redevint alors visible et dit :

- C'est Tsunade.

Naruto n'y croyant pas se mit à rire.

- Hahaha ! C'est ça ! Et moi je suis l'Hokage ! Elle est bien bonne celle là !

Tsunade fut piquée au vif. Comment osait-il ? Elle retira vivement sa capuche et prit une mine sévère.

- Cela te suffit comme preuve ?

C'est vrai que vous lui ressemblez mais non ça ne suffit pas ! Il va falloir vous montrez un peu plus crédible pour pouvoir me convaincre !

Très bien ! Tu portes un collier autour de ton cou. Je te l'ai offert, il appartenait à mon petit frère qui voulait, comme toi, devenir Hokage. Tu as suivi pendant trois ans l'entrainement de Jiraya pour pouvoir faire rentrer Sasuke au village. J'ai également été le sensei de Sakura et je lui ai appris tout ce que je savais. Tu m'appelais souvent mamie Tsunade ou bien la viei...

- C'est bon ! la coupa t-il. J'ai compris !

- Bien.

- Si vous étiez en vie, pourquoi n'êtes vous pas venue nous sauver plus tôt ? Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas libéré ? POURQUOI ? POURQUOI ? hurla-t-il au bord des larmes.

- Arrête d'hurler ainsi ou tu vas avertir les gardes qui te surveillent.

- Je m'en fous ! Sanglota-t-il.

- Il y a douze ans, commença Tsunade. J'ai utilisé une technique puissante, j'étais au seuil de la mort et je n'avais pas d'autre choix. J'ai scellé mon âme dans un arbre. Le seul problème c'est que notre âme n'est libérée que douze années après. Voilà ce qui explique ma longue absence.  
Naruto réfléchit un moment : s'il l'écoutait, au moins, il serait libre.

- Pourquoi avez-vous voulu faire un pareil sacrifice ?

- Pour sauver Konoha, dit-elle.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je sauverais Konoha ? Konoha n'existe plus, il n'y a plus d'avenir, c'est terminé !

- Tu ne seras pas seul. Vous serez huit. Huit pour battre Madara et restaurer la paix.  
- Tous mes amis sont morts, mamie, je suis seul.

- Non ! C'est vrai que Kiba, Shikamaru, Lee, Shino et Choji sont morts mais Sakura, Sai, Neji, Ino, Hinata, Tenten et toi avez survécu.

- Ca fait sept, pas huit. Apprenez à comptez avant de parler.

- Le huitième est Sasuke.

- Sasuke ? Vous rigolez, j'espère ! Il est devenu Hokage ! Tout ça, c'est de sa faute !

- Non, Naruto, je ne pense pas ! Sasuke est utilisé depuis le début par Madara, tel une marionnette.

- Vraiment ...

De la mélancolie s'afficha sur le visage de Naruto. Sasuke n'était peut-être pas perdu,finalement ! Il avait encore une chance de s'en sortir ! A cette pensée, le visage du blond devint lumineux. Il pleurait. Ce n'était pas des larmes de tristesse, mais des larmes de joie. Douze ans... Cela faisait douze ans qu'il attendait que quelqu'un vienne pour lui dire ces mots. Konoha n'était pas perdu ni Sasuke. De plus, Sakura et les autres étaient en vie. Pour la première fois depuis tant d'années, il était heureux.

- Libérez-moi ! Je vais les chercher !

Tu as fais le bon choix, Naruto, dit Tsunade le sourire aux lèvres.  
- Où sont-ils ?  
- Justement, je n'en n'ai aucune idée.  
- Quoi ! Mais comment je vais les trouver ?  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je t'aiderai ! Mais à part toi, personne, je dis bien personne, ne doit être au courant de mon existence, tu m'entends ?

Tsunade ouvrit alors la cellule de Naruto.

- Vas-y, mais fais attention, les gardes sont partout.

Elle devint de nouveau invisible.

- Attendez ! cria le jeune homme. Vous allez m'aider !  
- Oui, Naruto. Si jamais tu as un problème, je serai là.  
- Merci, mamie Tsunade.

Naruto courait à présent : il ne devait pas se faire trop remarquer. Il ouvrit bruyamment la porte qui se présentait devant lui.  
Il entendit alors des hommes crier :

- Merde ! Naruto s'est barré !

Lui qui avait tenté de se faire discret. Pour le coup, c'était raté.

- Tant pis, pensa-t-il, je fonce dans le tas !

Il avait une dizaine de gardes à ses trousses qui lui lançaient des kunais. C'est alors qu'il vit une fenêtre : c'était sa dernière chance. Sans réfléchir, il sauta sur le carreau qui se brisa en mille éclats. Après avoir fait une chute de plusieurs mètres, il se releva avec difficulté. Il ne devait pas abandonner. Pas maintenant. Pas après avoir repris espoir. Pas avant d'avoir sauvé Konoha et retrouvé ses amis. Les gardes couraient et se rapprochaient peu à peu de sa position. Soudain, plusieurs gardes se retrouvèrent projetés quelques mètres plus loin.

- Mamie ? Murmura Naruto.

Il sourit. Après tout, elle avait affirmé qu'elle l'aiderait. Il la remercia intérieurement et partit se réfugier dans un endroit plus sûr.

- Naruto, tout va bien ? Demanda la voix de Tsunade.  
- Oui, tout va bien ! Merci de m'avoir aidé, mamie.  
- J'avais oublié de te dire que tu avais un mois pour trouver les sept autres survivants.  
- Pourquoi si peu de temps ?  
- Parce que dans un mois, je disparaitrai. Alors fais vite !  
- Mais par qui commencer ?  
- Je ne sais pas, tu n'as qu'à commencer par Sakura, elle était ta coéquipière après tout !  
- D'accord, mamie ! dit Naruto. Sakura, tiens-toi prête, j'arrive !

Naruto partit avec le sourire aux lèvres.


	3. Chapter 2

**NDA : _Bonjour/Bonsoir ^^. Tout d'abords, un grand merci à mimicam, hathor2 et fire666 pour leurs reviews !_**

**_J'ai changé la catégorie de ma fic ( anciennement K+ ) pour la mettre en T car certains passages sont un peu violent donc voilà... Dans ce chapitre, certains personnages ( dont je ne dirait pas les noms pour ne pas gacher la surprise ) sont vulagaires au niveau du langage, ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est fait exprès ^^ !_**

**_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plairas ! Bonne lecture et Bonne année 2011 !_**

**Chapitre deux :** **La fille qui fréquentait des voyous**

Il faisait déjà sombre dans les bas quartiers de Konoha. Naruto marchait tête baissée sans trop savoir où il allait. Il avait mis un bonnet pour ne pas se faire remarquer car il était, depuis son évasion, recherché dans tout Konoha. Un homme d'âge mûr passa devant lui et le blond qui s'était mis à la recherche de Sakura lui demanda :

- Monsieur ! S'il vous plait ! l'appela Naruto.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda l'homme d'un air profondément ennuyé.  
- Je voulais savoir si vous n'aviez pas vu une fille aux cheveux roses et aux yeux verts dans le coin. Elle s'appelle Sakura, Sakura Haruno.  
- Non, je ne l'ai pas vue. De toute façon, je ne pense pas qu'elle puisse être là. Avec les temps qui courent, il n'est pas prudent pour une femme de se balader seule dans les rues.  
- Pourquoi dites-vous une chose pareille ?  
- Réfléchis donc un peu ! Si tu vois une fille seule se baladant dans un quartier sombre et paumé, tu fais quoi ?  
- Et bien, je la laisse passer ! Dit bêtement Naruto.  
- Ah c'est vraiment ce que tu ferais ? Dans ce cas, si elle tombe sur une personne comme toi, elles auront beaucoup de chance. Aujourd'hui, les hommes violent les femmes qui sont seules dans les rues. Bon, je rentre chez moi ! Tu devrais en faire de même.

L'homme partit sans un mot de plus, laissant Naruto seul dans la rue. Décidément, il n'avait pas de chance. Il marcha pendant un moment dans Konoha sans aucun but précis. Il vit alors une bande d'hommes qui dirent :

- Chef ! La voie est libre ! Il n'y a plus personne qui surveille les rues ! On va pouvoir se mettre là ! dit un homme roux.  
- Parfait ! dit une voix féminine. Je vais voir un peu plus loin si nous pouvons vendre nos herbes ! En attendant, vendez tout ce que vous pouvez ! Si par malheur on se fait attraper par un garde, vous pouvez être sûrs que lorsqu'on sortira de prison je vous buterai tous les trois alors faites gaffe !  
- Oui, chef ! dirent les trois hommes d'une seule voix.

La jeune femme avançait prudemment pour ne pas se faire repérer dans les allées étroites. Tout en avançant, elle examinait les environs. Elle vit alors un jeune homme en train de nouer le lacet de sa chaussure. Elle s'avança à pas de loups dans sa direction. Naruto, lui, était bien trop occupé à refaire son lacet pour voir qu'il était observé. Elle surgit alors derrière le blond, lui mit un kunai à la gorge et dit :

- T'as pas intérêt à la ramener sinon j'te descends, c'est clair ?  
- Très clair. répondit Naruto d'une voix légèrement angoissée.

La jeune fille lui enleva son bonnet et y découvrit une magnifique chevelure blonde ébouriffée.  
_Ces cheveux blonds... C'est exactement les mêmes que ceux de..._

- Naruto ? s'exclama la jeune femme.

Naruto se retourna alors brusquement et vit une fille aux cheveux bruns séparés en deux macarons.

- Tenten ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?  
- Je fais mon métier, c'est tout, répondit-elle.  
- Et quel est ce métier ?  
- Je vends de l'alcool, de la drogue, des trucs comme ça, quoi !

Elle sortit alors une cigarette de sa poche et en proposa une à Naruto :

- Non, c'est bon, répondit le blond en hochant négativement la tête. Depuis est-ce que tu fumes ?  
- Depuis douze ans, Naruto, avoua Tenten. Tu sais, après la guerre j'étais complètement paumée.  
- Moi, j'étais enfermé dans une cellule. expliqua le jeune homme.  
- Tu t'es échappé ? Oui, c'est évident, sinon tu ne serais pas là... Excuse-moi, Naruto, mais j'dois m'casser là ! Il faut que je retourne faire mon petit commerce !  
- Attends ! Rend-moi un service !  
- Tu veux que je te fasse un prix d'ami, c'est ça ? Ben tu te mets les doigts dans l'nez, mon pauvre !  
- C'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! répliqua aussitôt Naruto. Tu dois m'aider Tenten ! Tu dois m'aider à sauver Konoha, à tuer Madara !  
- Arrête-toi là, ça sert à rien de continuer ! le stoppa Tenten. Je ne viendrai jamais avec toi pour _sauver_ Konoha... C'EST CLAIR ?  
- Mais j'ai besoin de toi ! s'écria Naruto en lui agrippant fermement le bras.  
- Lâche-moi, connard ! hurla la jeune fille en le repoussant violemment. Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai vécu, tu ne sais pas combien j'ai souffert pour en arriver là !  
- Non, c'est vrai, je ne sais pas mais...  
- Laisse-moi continuer ! le coupa-t-elle avec rage. J'ai déserté en voyant mourir mes amis. A la fin de cette guerre, je suis revenue à Konoha et j'ai dû dormir dans la rue pendant plusieurs semaines. Un soir, des hommes sont venus me voir. Ils voulaient certainement abuser de moi, me violer ! Ils étaient dix. Ils pensaient que j'allais me laisser faire mais ils se sont trompés ! Ils m'ont sauté dessus et voulu arracher mes vêtements mais je me suis défendue. Un à un, j'ai buté tous ces enfoirés ! Dans les bas quartiers, des rumeurs couraient qu'une jeune fille coiffée avec des macarons avait réussi à mettre KO une bande de malfrats. Je suis devenue populaire, des hommes d'une bande trafiquant de la drogue se sont liés d'amitié pour moi et m'ont suppliée de devenir leur chef. J'ai refusé. Peu après, désespérée comme je l'étais, j'ai sombré dans l'enfer de l'alcool. Heureusement pour moi, mes nouveaux amis étaient là pour me remettre dans le droit chemin. Pour les remercier, j'ai accepté de devenir le chef de leur bande. Et donc, pour gagner ma vie, je vends de la drogue. Fin de l'histoire. Pas mal, hein ?

Naruto était épouvanté. Comment Tenten avait-elle pu tomber aussi bas ? Elle qui souriait à la vie, elle qui admirait plus que tout Tsunade... Elle était tombée bas, vraiment très bas.

- Tenten, tu dois m'aider car tu fais partie des huit survivants ! Tu fais partie de ceux qui rétabliront la paix à Konoha !  
- Arrêtes de raconter des conneries ! Tu ne m'auras pas de cette façon !  
- Tu dois me croire ! Tenten ! Ne m'abandonne pas maintenant !  
- La ferme, idiot ! Tu n'as toujours pas compris ce que j'essaie de te dire depuis tout à l'heure ? Bon, je vais te le dire plus clairement : Va te faire voir ! Tire-toi ! Compris ? De toute façon, Neji, Gai, Lee, mes meilleurs amis sont morts donc ça ne sert à rien que je rétablisse la paix à Konoha !

Tenten partit sans se retourner. Naruto était en colère, pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas le croire ?

- Tenten ! cria Naruto.

La jeune fille continuait d'avancer sans se préoccuper de Naruto.

- NEJI EST EN VIE !

La jeune femme s'arrêta brusquement. Ses mains se mirent à trembler. Elle se retourna et avança avec hâte vers Naruto, les yeux brillants de larmes. Elle lui donna alors une gifle et s'écria :

- T'es vraiment un beau salaud, toi ! Comment oses-tu jouer avec mes sentiments ? Dégage et ne remet jamais les pieds ici, sinon je te descends !

Naruto regarda alors Tenten partir en pleurant, elle avait vraiment mal pris ses paroles.

- Putain je suis trop con ! pensa le blond.

Soudain, il entendit un hurlement assez proche de l'endroit où il se situait. Il se précipita alors sur les lieux car il était presque certain que ce cri était celui de Tenten.

- Tu t'es bien amusée avec cet homme, pas vrai, chef ? dit un homme. Parce que cette fois-ci, c'est à nous de prendre du bon temps !

L'homme eut alors un rire diabolique et souleva le t-shirt de la jeune femme. Le reste de la bande riait aussi en choeur lorsqu'elle cria :

- Lâche-moi, sale enfoiré ! Et vous autres, aidez-moi, bordel !

Les rires reprirent de plus belle et la jeune femme sentit les larmes monter en elle puis se déverser sur ses joues.

- Regardez tous, les gars ! Notre chef pleure ! jubila l'homme. Quel beau spectacle ! Dire qu'elle a réussi à buter des hommes de l'autre bande ! Tu vas souffrir...

L'homme venait de recevoir un coup de poing au visage.

- Personne ne la touche, ok ? Sinon vous allez morfler ! hurla Naruto avec rage.  
- Non mais, il se prend pour qui le blondinet ! Venez ! On va lui faire mordre la poussière !

Tous se ruèrent sur Naruto. Ce dernier esquiva habilement toutes leurs attaques primitives et les mis à terre un à un. Il prit alors Tenten et la ramena en lieu sûr.

- Tout va bien ? Ils ne t'ont pas fait mal ?  
- Non tout va bien, Naruto, dit Tenten encore sous le choc. Je suis désolée pour la baffe...  
- Tu sais, c'est rien comparé aux heures de tortures que m'infligeait Madara.  
- Naruto, c'est vrai ? C'est vrai pour Neji ?  
- Oui, c'est vrai, Neji est en vie et il va falloir que je le retrouve aussi car il est l'un des huit survivants.  
- Non, Naruto il va falloir qu'on le retrouve. Et les autres aussi d'ailleurs !

Le jeune homme sourit, il n'avait peut être pas encore retrouvé Sakura mais, au moins, il avait trouvé Tenten.

- Viens Tenten ! Allons nous trouver une auberge pour dormir car demain, une longue journée nous attend ! Nous devons trouver encore les six autres survivants !

Ils partirent tous les deux pour trouver une auberge pour la nuit sans se douter qu'un homme les surveillait de très près...

**_Bon, voilà ce chapitre est terminé ^^ ! Désolé, d'avoir rendu Tenten aussi délinquente mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Je metterais la suite bientôt !_**

**_Bisous !_**


End file.
